KHDP: War of the Worlds
by Always have a little Faith
Summary: Danny's world has just been invaded by the Heartless. After Sam nearly loses her heart, allies from another World come, saying the Ghost Zone will be unleashed to create an evil Organization 13 army. He, Sora and friends must set out to other Worlds...
1. Rise of the Darkness, part one

_**Chapter One: Rise of the Darkness, part one.**_

* * *

_**When a light is turned on in the darkness, the darkness is no more. Darkness cannot extinguish light, but light can cause darkness to immediately disappear.**_

* * *

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku inquires, watching the calm sea of Destiny Islands alongside Sora. The sun's beginning to set, and somehow, the adventures they'd ventured through the past years…seem so surreal and unimaginable right now.

"Nope," Sora shakes his head, sighing as he leans against the large tree, arms folded behind his head. "Nothing will."

"What a small world."

"But, part of one that's much bigger," Sora reminds his friend, and they share a small laugh.

"Yeah," Riku nods.

A silence settles between them, before Sora's head snaps up to look at his silver-haired companion. "Hey, Riku, what do you think it was?" he asks. "The _door to the light_?"

"Heh," Riku smirks, jumping down from the tree and facing Sora. He reaches out, pointing one finger at Sora's chest, where his heart is. "This."

"This?" Sora frowns, touching the spot and looking down.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think."

Sora looks up, thinking about his friend's words, before his trademark grin settles into place.

"Sora! Riku!" someone's voice breaks through their conversation, and the brunette turns to see Kairi come running towards them, clutching something against her chest.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora frowns, reaching a hand to her arm as she bends over, pressing her hands against her knees and breathing deeply.

She takes one last deep breath, before standing up and handing him a clear bottle. "Look."

Inside, he spots a rolled up piece of paper with a special seal on it. "From the King?" he inquires, quickly taking it from her and popping open the bottle, removing the paper. He unfolds it as his two best friends crowd around him, to get a better look at the letter.

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi._

_I'm sorry to bother you three so soon after a joyful victory over the darkness, but it seems the Dark refuses to stay down. As do it's relentless warriors. That's right, Organization XIII is back. Only two months ago, you three unlocked Kingdom Hearts and let loose all the souls and hearts that the Org had captured, destroying the Org in the process._

_However, Donald, Goofy and I have been looking into it, and it seems that Kingdom Hearts not only returned the souls and hearts of so many captured people, but also the strongest of the Nobodies. It looks like Organization XIII has gotten hearts and souls of their own, and instead of being normal and grateful, they're cooking up another evil plan._

_I really don't want to spoil your time back home, but it doesn't look like something small that's just gonna take me and the boys. We've got a few hunches on the Org's plans, and we're planning to head for a new Planet that recently appeared on the map; Amity Park._

_We'll be dropping by tomorrow to pick you up. Again, I'm so sorry. But, there are things that just seem we can't avoid._

_Sincerely,_

_The King._

"Wow," Kairi finds her voice first, looking up at the boys. "This is…big."

"Yeah, it is," Sora nods, clenching the letter in his tightening hands. "The Org is back."

"We wasted them both over the last year," Riku points out. "A batch at Castle Oblivion, and the rest across the Planets and the World That Never Was."

"It's like the King said, when I unlocked Kingdom Hearts, and released all those hearts, it blessed them with some of their own, since that was all they'd ever wanted," Sora states.

"Well, they're ungrateful," Kairi comments.

"I guess…I guess we're leaving again," Sora sighs, looking at his redheaded friend.

She pinches the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, before looking at her friends again. "This doesn't mean goodbye, you know."

"What do you mean?" Sora frowns, and Riku shares a similar look. It takes a moment for her meaning to sink in, and Riku realizes it before Sora.

"No," the sixteen-year-old shakes his head. "You're not coming."

"Why not?" Kairi frowns a bit angrily.

"It's dangerous," Sora states simply.

Oops. Wrong thing to say.

"It's dangerous?" Kairi scoffs, taking a step back from the two. "What do I look like, a five-year-old? In case you two've forgotten, I was on the last adventure!"

"Yeah, but, that's cuz you got kidnapped," Sora's child-like naiveté makes itself known yet again.

"So?" she demands haughtily, placing her hands on her hips. "There was no other way to get out of here and look for you two! I was left, for a whole year, with not a word from either of you, till all my memories were somehow washed away! So what if I had to get kidnapped to be part of it, I still was! I got away from that Org XIII guy, and fought for myself, thank you very much!"

Both boys open their mouths to protest, and Kairi silences them by raising her hand and summoning a golden Keyblade with flowers creeping along the blade and blue wave designs brushing around the hilt to her hand.

"I'm not the scared little girl I was when our world vanished a year ago," Kairi explains, looking up at the boys with pleading blue eyes. "I'm fifteen, older, mature, and I'm fully capable of fighting alongside you two. I've got the Keyblade to prove it."

"We…," Sora starts, but trails off, unable to find anything else to protest to her going along.

"I say you should just let her go," a familiar voice states, and the three teens turn to see Tidus sitting on the edge of the small wooden bridge, his feet dangling above the water. They're not sure when he got there, or how long he's been listening, but they exchange glances questioningly. "I heard enough to know I envy you three. I'd love to go. It sounds awesome."

"Tidus, I'm sure that if the world's fall into darkness could only be stopped by your hands, you wouldn't find it 'awesome'," Riku laughs darkly, and the blonde looks up at them, shrugging.

"It's just…in the past two months, you've told me so many stories about your travels and…some things I just can't get outta my head," he reveals. "Things I'd love to experience, see and feel for myself, instead of just hearing about it, you know?"

"Yeah," they all nod, remembering that they'd felt like that before the Heartless took Destiny Islands into the dark and separated them on other worlds. For some reason, it seems so far away, but…it's only been a year and a few months.

"What can't you get out of your head?" Sora asks, snapping back to reality.

"A bunch of things, all about the different worlds, and people and the battles," Tidus states, standing up and brushing some sand off his shorts. "Out there, everything's so different and full of life, and surprises are just waiting for you around every corner. Some of it I'd love to see, at least once. Like…those _sprites_ you were telling me about once."

"In Hollow Bastion?" Riku frowns, only to have Sora correct him.

"Radiant Garden."

"Whatever," Riku chuckles, shaking his head.

"Yeah. They sound so…ah, never mind. It's nothing," Tidus shakes his head, laughing to himself. He looks up, and his odd behavior is quickly masked behind his trademark boyish grin. "Anyway, tomorrow, huh? I'll make sure me, Selph and Wakka are there to see you off!"

And with that – he's gone, leaping off the small bridge to the beach below, and taking off in the direction of the paddle boats.

"That was…," Sora trails off, not sure what to classify his friend's behavior as.

"Beyond weird?" Kairi offers.

"Yeah," Riku agrees as they watch him go.

* * *

XxXxPhantomxXxXKingdomxXxX

* * *

"Where's Tidus?" Kairi frowns, looking around the practically deserted beach that's beginning to bask in the early morning's rays of sunlight.

"Probably still sleeping – the total loafer!" Selphie giggles, bringing smiles to faces of the three teens and Wakka.

"He said he'd be here," Wakka shrugs. "Guess he's just being his lazy self again, ya?"

"I guess…," Sora agrees, though a part of him still wonders.

Any other thoughts or questions are cut off by a large red, white and black ship descending from the skies, where a portal has just opened up. Wind blows about them as the Gummi Ship lands, and the vision of the three departing teens is obscured not by dust or wind, but by a mass of yellow and brown.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Selphie whines, catching her three friends in a death grip hug.

"We'll miss you too Selph," Kairi giggles, patting the short brunette on the back. "But if you don't let go, we'll be missing you from beyond the grave instead of another world."

"Oh! Sorry!" Selphie cries, jumping back and turning red in the face. A stunning contrast to the tears forming at the rims of her eyes.

"It's alright," Sora chuckles, and they all turn to see King Mickey, Donald and Goofy come out of the Gummi Ship, leaving the boarding hatch open as they run over. Donald and Goofy launch themselves at Sora, bringing him to the floor with hugs while Mickey jumps at Riku, who twirls him around.

"It's only been two months, but you'd think they'd been apart forever," Kairi tells the other two, laughing.

"Weren't you like that when he got back?" Selphie whispers to the redhead, who looses her calm posture to stare at her friend. "Sora, I mean."

"I-I know…I know who you mean but…," Kairi trails off, unable to finish her sentence, which only makes the brunette's smile widen.

"Heh," Selphie grins, leaning on the back of her sandals and clasping her hands together behind her back. "I was right."

"Be…be quiet!" Kairi pleads, flushing for a reason that escapes her mind.

The two girls then fall into a petty and friendly argument that only ends when Sora walks up, tapping Kairi on the shoulder. She turns to face him, and resists the blush that would somewhat like to creepy onto her cheeks.

"You know, for someone who was so set on coming with us, you sure are taking your time," he grins, and she looks around him to see King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Riku standing by the Gummi Ship, having said their goodbyes and ready to go.

"Oh!" Kairi gasps, flushing out of embarrassment this time. "I'm so sorry!"

She jumps towards Selphie, hugging her tightly, and then smiles and waves at Wakka. She then makes then promise to tell Tidus goodbye when he manages to drag himself out of bed, and then walks to the Ship with Sora.

"You know…," she starts, as they go up the ramp that closes behind them. "I think this might be the first time I ever travel by Gummi Ship!"

"Really?" Sora frowns as he flops down in the pilot seat, ignoring Donald as the Magician begins to yell at him, yelling him to move.

"Yep, I think it was portals all the time," she reveals, grinning proudly as she looks around. "Cuz I think I would've remembered something this cool."

"Wait till you see it flying!" Donald states proudly, now attempting to push Sora off his seat by sheer force. "As soon as Sora moves his butt from my seat!"

"If I remember correctly from our adventures…," Sora starts, flicking all the right buttons to start the engine as everyone but Donald straps into their seats. "This was _my_ seat."

"Yeah, but, only when I let you drive!"

"Exactly," Sora grins, and the Gummi Ship flares into life. "Now, you might wanna sit down before this thing gets up in the air and you start heading south."

"Why you—" the duck squeaks as the Gummi Ship's engine roars again and the ship jolts into the air, the resulting force swiping Donald off his feet. The little white-feathered individual goes flying through the cockpit, smashing against the back wall and sliding down it until he lands in an empty seat; butt in the air, beak smooshed and tail flicking madly.

* * *

XxXxPhantomxXxXKingdomxXxX

* * *

"Man, I can't wait for summer to be over!" an African-American boy whines, readjusting his glasses on his face and pulling at the collar of his orange sweater. "It's hot!"

"Well, Tucker, maybe if you didn't wear a long-sleeved sweater in this kind of weather, you wouldn't be boiling," the female beside him laughs, dark hair of shoulder-length falling into her pale face and lavender eyes.

"Easy for you to say!" he starts again, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You're…you're…"

"Yes, Tucker?" she inquires, eyebrow arched in clear amusement as she awaits the question she's heard so many times this season, it's almost routine.

"Wait, how are _you_ not dying of heat? You're a Goth!" he cries in confusion.

"Yeah, so I got used to it," she smiles triumphantly. "So if I can do it in clothes of black and dark purple or green, you can do it in bright orange."

A groan escapes the computer nerd's lips and from the shade of tree a little ways away from them, a fifteen-year boy with unruly black hair and piercing blue eyes laughs at his best friends' antics.

He's grown up with Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, so their small arguments are nothing new to him, and over the years, he's grown to find them quite amusing. And since him getting Ghost powers thanks to his parents' crazy invention, they've become even closer.

What has it been now, a year? Something like that, and although there have been ups and downs, he'll admit that he's enjoyed every minute of it. And for every one of those minutes, his friends have been along for the ride, loyally following him into all sorts of dangers, no matter the cost.

Tucker's faced fears of hospitals, been turned into the green-eyed monster of Ghost powers once or twice, and even been mind-controlled by a rogue Rockstar Ghost, but he's come out stronger than before, learning how to be braver despite his computer nerd nature.

And Sam? Sam's been thrust into an alternate universe without them, nearly been a bride to a Ghost Prince, and has been mind-controlled by an evil ghost of plants. _Undergrowth…_the mere name brings anger to Danny's heart, and sometimes, he wonders about the origin of that feeling.

Like now.

As he thinks about, his eyes wander, finding Sam, and watching her absent-mindedly. She doesn't notice, she's too wrapped up in a conversation with Tucker that has somehow shifted from the hot weather to the debatable extinction of some rare animal or other.

But something catches his eye, and he squints, guiding his eyes to a tree on the other side of the park beside an ice cream stand with a sign titled "_New Sea Salt Ice Cream_." He frowns, wondering what had caught his eyes, other than the ice cream stand he's never seen before.

He shrugs, and begins to look away, when he spots to anomaly again. It's brief and quick, but his eyes have practiced finding ghostly presences for a little over a year (he thinks) and it's hard for him not to notice it.

Only…the small black creature that jumps from the shadow of the tree, to the back of the ice cream stand…it doesn't look like a ghost. It looks solid, and moves with certain twitchy movements, and has glowing yellow eyes. _What is that thing_? Danny thinks to himself, pushing himself to his feet and frowning.

"Danny?" Sam asks, watching his face change as he stands. "What is it?"

"I'm…not sure," he responds, which doesn't really help his friends' confusion. "It looks…weird."

"Ghost?" Tucker suggests, but then both of them notice that they haven't seen Danny's Ghost Sense go off. No tell-tale blue wisp that escapes the Ghost Boy's mouth when another Ghost is around.

"No…," Danny states for further clarification. Then he shrugs, and crosses the park towards the ice cream stand. Sam and Tucker exchange glances, then hurry after their friend. They find him circling around the deserted stand like a vulture, looking in all possible corners and cracks.

"Danny," Sam sighs, a smile tugging at her lips. "I realize this new 'Sea Salt' ice cream is freaky and all, but I don't quite think it qualifies as an escaped Ghost Zone soul."

"Hey!" Tucker cries indignantly. "I like this ice cream!"

"Gonna have to agree with Sam," Danny states, continuing his search and not looking up as he speaks. "It tastes kinda weird….but it's not what caught my attention. I thought I saw—"

Suddenly, he jumps back as a small black creature with beady yellow eyes leaps forward. A startled cry escapes the lips of his friends, and he ducks down, narrowly avoiding sharp claws the tear through the air just above his head.

The small creature lands on the tree nearby, and as quickly as it had appeared, it vanishes, seemingly fading into the bark of the trunk. The three friends stare at the spot for a minute, blinking silently.

"What the heck was _that_?" Sam finds her voice first, frowning. The other two exchange perplexed glances, shrugging.

And then Sam's eyes widen. "Danny…," she breathes, pointing an unsteady head to something behind him, and Tucker's eyes widen with hers. Danny almost doesn't want to turn around, but does so anyway, and gasps at the sight before him.

Filling the formerly deserted park are dozens, if not fifty, of the little black creatures with beady yellow eyes. Their twitchy movements and odd-shaped limbs give them quite a frightening and odd appearance.

"Seriously, what are those things?" Tucker grimaces. "They look so…freaky."

"Who cares?" Danny clenches his fists. "They don't look friendly, one tried to rip my off, that's all I need to go to _Go Ghost_!"

He transforms quickly, and despite Sam's warning that he doesn't know what he's up against, he leaps into the air, flying towards the creatures. He charges up his fists with ghostly energy, but doesn't even get a chance to fire off a blast as one leaps at him, its claws digging into his shoulder.

He yells and his flight path wavers, until he crashes into the ground. He groans, spitting some grass out of his mouth as he stands, finding himself surrounded by the little creatures.

"Fricking fruitloops," he mutters, charging up his fists again. He yells, firing off a series of green blasts at the monsters surrounding him, until a thick cloud of dust surrounds him as well.

Satisfied, he smiles, and waits for the dust to clear. Then his smile falls.

The creatures are exactly where they were before, and the dying shades of green in the grass let him know they went right _through_ them. "What the heck?"

"I've tried that already!" a familiar voice cries from above, and he looks up to see Danielle "Dani" Fenton, his "cousin" and clone. She too is in Ghost Form, and she's got one of the creatures clasped in her hand at the neck. "You kinda just have to fight 'em!"

"Dani?" he frowns. "I thought you left town?"

"I did!" she grins, tossing the creature in her hand to the ground and landing beside him. "But then, I got lonely, and decided that fighting Ghosts on my own isn't fun after watching how cool it is with you and your friends. So I went to the Ghost Zone to look for a friend, and I met this really cool werewolf guy and then I decided that we'd fight together so I asked him and he answered, but I really couldn't understand him cuz he spoke funny. So then—"

"Dani," her cousin sighs, ducking as a creature jumps at his head and kicking it from behind, sending it into a tree. "Short version please."

"Right!" she giggles, standing back-to-back with him to fight. "Lonely. Ghost Zone. Met Wulf. Wanted to visit. Found monsters. Came to help!"

"Alright then," Danny laughs, catching a creature in each hand as they jump at him, and smashing their heads together before throwing them away. He pauses, and looks down at her, frowning. "Wait, did you say Wulf?"

"Yep!" she grins ecstatically. "Your friend is really cool!"

A smile tugs at his lips as he nods, and then rushes off into a group of the monsters, battling them. Suddenly, two or three creatures mold together to make a much bigger one, and Danny gulps, attempting to fire an ecto-plasm shot at it, but he groans when it does nothing.

It takes only two steps toward him before being crushed by something large, fluffy and glad in green sweats. Danny grins, looking up at the towering figure of an old friend. "Wulf!"

"Danny. Friend," the werewolf smiles, revealing rows of sharp teeth that the Ghost teen has almost forgotten about. As a monster leaps towards them, Wulf merely sticks out his shiny and razor-like green claws, tearing through the middle of the creature before it fades away.

"Thanks," Danny nods, before Wulf's eyes widen and a scream pierces the air. Danny's blood goes cold at the sound.

_Sam_.

He whirls around, raking the mass of monsters to find her. He finds Tucker cornered against a tree, and then watches as the computer geek points with extreme exaggeration to the picnic tables, where Sam lies, eyes closed and an odd pink light surrounding her.

"Sam!" Danny yells, and leaving Wulf and Dani to fight the creatures, he blasts into the air, flying towards her. He clenches his fists that glow a fierce green, and gets to the picnic table, firing off a series of blasts that tear up the ground around it since they go right through the creatures.

He lands on the table, and creates a small ghost shield around them, crouching down the cradle his friend in his arms. He frowns, noticing the pink glow again, and the color seemingly fading from her face.

"What the…?" he begins to ask, but is cut short by a beam of pink shooting from Sam's chest to a nearby monster. The monster seems to twitch more than before, and then a glowing pink and purple orb forms it its twitchy little paws, taking the form of a heart.

Danny realizes all too late what it is, just before he feels the breathing patterns of the girl in his arms stop. His eyes widen, and he suddenly can't stop the anger, rage, sadness and slight tears that assault his mind and eyes.

"No!" he screams, lunging at the creature holding Sam's Heart. The monster seems to flatten against the earth, completely dodging Danny's attack, and then scurries behind a row of its companions when he begins firing off Ghost shots. "No! Give it back! You can't have her!"

He watches in horror as his attacks do nothing, and as half a dozen monsters group together, with Sam's Heart at the center, phasing together to form some sort of shadow-like version of his best friend. This only makes him angrier.

He stands, fists clenched, and returns to human form, knowing that his Ghost Form is useless right now. He only has a split second to gasp and put his arms up to shield himself as the Shadow-Sam attacks, arms turning into sharp glowing blades aiming for his head.

There is a loud clang of metal, a blinding flash of light, and when Danny opens his eyes, he finds the Shadow-Sam standing there, its blade-arms sticking to the odd weapon in his hands. He straightens up, blinking.

It's large, and the blade is silver, with a huge golden hilt but…it…it's a _Key?_

"What the heck?" he wonders, shaking the large Key slightly. He notices that when it comes into contact with the Shadow-Sam's arm, the creature jumps back - hurt.

This makes him smile.

"You messed with the wrong person," he states, rushing at the creature and swinging his newfound discovery. He has no idea _how_ it appeared, or _why_, but he knows he's thankful as the monster before him stumbles back, feeling every hit he throws.

It takes him only a few blows before he swings the weapon through the monster's middle, tearing it in half. It screams before disintegrating, and all the shadowy substance fades away, leaving only a pink-purple heart.

Danny grins, and watches as the precious orb floats back to Sam and settles back in its rightful place. His breath hitches in his throat for a minute, and Goosebumps form on his arms.

And then she starts breathing again, and her eyes flutter open.

"Sam!" he smiles in relief, and she sits up, blinking repeatedly as she looks to him. Only, she doesn't wear a smile. Her eyes are wide and she screams his name, pointing behind him all too late as he feels a sharp pain in his chest.

He looks down, and spots a shadowy blade sticking out of the left side, and watches as it turns into a hand. The hand reaches for his heart, and Danny knows this, so he simply smirks. He turns around, and finds it slightly unsettling to seemingly intangible hand move around in his chest, as he comes face-to-face with a more humanoid and vicious-looking version of the small shadow creatures.

"Nice try," he scoffs, knowing he only has a few seconds left. "But, you can't steal a heart when there's none to steal!"

At this, he Goes Ghost, and the shadow-creatures goes right through him. It stares at the green orb in its hands, blinking its large yellow eyes.

Never more than now has he been glad to be half-ghost.

"Ghosts don't have hearts," Danny chuckles, tightening his grip on the mysterious weapon in his hands. Still, the green orb forms a heart, and floats away, which confuses Danny. He shrugs it off and runs forward, slashing out with the blade and taking out another creature.

He falls into a total battle high, destroying shadow creatures left, right and centre alongside Dani and Wulf, until there are little more than a dozen left. All of which flee.

Danny grins triumphantly, before being bombarded from behind by a fifteen-year-old girl whose death grip wraps around his neck. "Sam…," he gasps, smiling. "You're choking me."

"I don't care!" she yells. "I thought…I thought…I thought you were a goner!"

"Thanks for having faith in me," Danny chuckles, getting her to release her grip as he turns.

"I have faith in you!" Dani giggles from nearby, returning back to human form.

"I do too but…," Sam whimpers, and Danny realizes tears have formed in her eyes.

"Hey," he breathes softly, brushing the tears away and smiling down at her. "I'm fine. See?"

He pats his chest, and for further proof, he begins to turn back to human form, but a squeaky voice stops him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

All the teens frown, exchanging glances. Was that the voice of…Mickey Mouse?

They turn, following the sound of the voice, and their eyes widen when they find a group of people before them that brings up many more questions. At the front are three teens that look their age; a boy with spiky brown hair that defies all gravity, a girl with shoulder-length red hair, and a taller boy with silver hair.

If that's not odd enough, they're accompanied by three figures that Danny, Sam and Tucker have only ever seen in childhood stories and movies. Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy.

"You guys seeing this too?" Danny whispers, and his friends nod. Wulf growls. The Ghost teen looks up at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Calm, boy. They're friendlies…or….imaginary….I'm not sure which."

"We mean you no harm, but if you revert to human form right now, you'll do _yourself_ harm," the mouse states, and yet again, Danny and his friends stare at him, agape.

"What?" the brunette boy frowns, looking down that the Disney character. "Does the King have something on his face?"

"King?" Danny chokes, exchanging glances with his friends that look just as lost.

"What in the world is going _on_?" Sam asks.

* * *

_Author: Ta-dah! First chapter complete. Oh. My. God. This story was thought of AT LEAST a year ago, with chapter points, and a power point for references and **everything**, but I just couldn't get my lazy ass in gear and write it. But, alas, staying up till 3 AM does funny things to your mind, and sometimes, good things come out of it. Like this lovely creation (Antoine I hope you're happy I finally wrote it!!)_

IMPORTANT!! _reviews keep the creative juices flowing, so if you want more, review please. It doesn't have to be much, a simple "good chapter" or "update soon :)" will do, and there'll be more where it came from!! Thanks! :)_

* * *

Disclaimer:_ Now, the frist scene before the letter, and all Kingdom Hearts characters are entirely (c) of Squeenix, Nomura and all their partners and ain't mine._

_Danny Phantom and his pals are (c) Butch Hartman + Co._

_And the idea for this lovely crossover? Inspired by _**lovesoraxx**_ on deviantart. The comic is really cool! Check it out - although it's on Hiatus for a while :(  
_

* * *


	2. Rise of the Darkness, part two

**_Chapter Two: Rise of the Darkness, part two._**

* * *

**_We all wish we could erase some dark times in our lives. But all of life's experiences, bad and good, make you who you are. Erasing any of life's experiences would be a great mistake. _**

* * *

"What in the world is going _on_?" Sam asks.

"World_s_," Goofy corrects, before being elbowed by Donald. "What?"

"They're not supposed to knooooow!" the duck hisses matter-of-factly.

"It's alright Donald," King Mickey states, examining the rag-tag group before him. "They're as much a part of this as we are."

"Part of what?" Danny asks, now becoming weary of the odd assembly. He grips the strange weapon in his hands tighter, making sure he stands in front of Sam.

"The chain that links all worlds together through the darkness," Mickey reveals, and then he, as well as the three teens, summon weapons similar to Danny's into their hands. The brunette has an identical one to him, while Mickey's colors are reversed, the tall boy has a dark blue one that looks more like a sword than a key, and the girl has a golden one with flowers and waves.

"You guys have them too?"

"Yes," Mickey nods, before the brunette steps forward.

"It's called a Keyblade, and they're used to fight the Heartless," he informs the Ghost teen. "They're wielded by the pure of heart, and can also be used to restore Hearts from the shadows."

As he says this, the boy points his Keyblade towards Danny's chest, right at the emblem Sam created. A small beam of light flows out from his Keyblade, swirling around and passing right through Danny. They turn to watch it as it soars through the air, keeping one end in Danny's chest as the other heads for a shadowy tree nearby.

A Heartless emerges, holding the small green orb in the shape of a heart. It tries to run, but the beam of light catches up, passing right through it and obliterating it as it wraps around the Heart. The beam of light turns, Heart with it, and in a shower of light and sparks, returns the green orb to the Ghost Teen to whom it belongs.

He smiles as the light fades, and feels more strength and warmth fill him than before. Ruffling his snow white hair, he turns back to human form, now running a hand through black hair.

"That feels a lot better, thanks," Danny states, outstretching his hand to the brunette. "Danny Fenton. These two are my best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, as well as my cousin Danielle Fenton and friend Wulf."

"Sora," the brunette replies, shaking his head and then motioning to his friends. "That's Riku, and Kairi. And those three are—"

"Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy," Tucker laughs, almost histerically, making Danny send a warning look his way, shutting him up.

"You've met them?" Sora asks, turning to look at Mickey.

"No," Mickey chuckles, walking up. "But in this world, some of our friends exist as fairy tales and children's cartoons."

This response brings a look of utter shock to Sora and Riku's faces, while Kairi seems to be holding back laughter. The boys exchange glances, eyes wide, before Sora turns to Danny. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Danny nods, laughing a bit as he rubs the back of his neck. "But seeing the look you've got, they're not fake at all, are they?"

"No!" Donald yells, paddling over and summoning his Wizard Staff, pointing it towards Danny. "That's the King you're talkin' about! You…you…"

"Keybearer," Sora states, pointing to the Keyblade in Danny's hands.

"Uh, well, this just sort of…"

"Appeared?"

"Yeah," Danny nods, frowning. "How did you…?"

"Happened to us all at some point," Riku states, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Good, now that we all know each other, it's time to get down to business!" Mickey states, earning puzzled glances from _everyone_ but him, Donald and Goofy.

* * *

XxXxPhantomxXxXKingdomxXxX

* * *

A mass of swirling black energy forms in the basement of a house, and a tall man with tanned skin, long silver hair, golden eyes and clad in a black cloak steps out, looking around. Following him out of the portal are two more men clad in black cloaks, both with long black hair. One wears an eye patch and has a scar on his cheek, while the other is large, muscular, and his hair is done in dreadlocks.

"Where are we, man?" the one with the eye patch asks, his voice coming out as a statement filled with nothing but boredom.

"A world filled with potential, just waiting to be unlocked," the silver-haired one states, grinning wickedly as he approaches a large door with black and yellow warning marks. The oval door is sealed, but that is worth nothing as a large shadow force seeps out from the silver-haired man's fingers and all along the door.

The darkness contracts, squeezing the door tightly, until it pressures it into opening slowly. The doors slide open to reveal a swirling mass of bright green, known to many in the Fenton Household and those associated with them as the Ghost Portal…

* * *

XxXxPhantomxXxXKingdomxXxX

* * *

"So, you're saying that there are bad guys from another Planet here, who are leading those freaky Heartless things, in order to find a way to make a big huge army of…what?" Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton, Danny's trusted sister, asks, totally confused by the amount of information her brother, his friends and the odd-looking group that are sitting in the living room have told her.

"We're not sure what they want to make an army of," Mickey reveals. "But we have reason to think they've come here to make it."

"They've already got the Heartless and the Nobodies, what more do they need?" Sora sighs.

"Wait, you unlocked Kingdom Hearts, so shouldn't all Nobodies be restored to normal people?" Kairi frowns, her head snapping out of her thoughts.

"She's got a point," Riku nods. "Except for the Org...who were given Hearts...stupid really."

"How many of these Nobody things did they have with them before?" Danny inquires.

"A lot," Sora huffs.

"I'm young, and not that good at math, but how many is _a lot_?" Dani pipes up from her position in the nearby staircase, where she and Wulf decided to sit because the living room couches and floor were so stuffed.

"Thousands," Mickey sighs, and the eyes of all Amity Park-dwellers widen.

"Thousands?" Sam chokes on her words in disbelief. The King nods.

"So, if they lost all the Nobodies when Sora opened the…whatever it's called, what could they be looking for here to replace them with?" Tucker frowns.

And then it hits Danny. Like a ton of bricks. A _really _really big and heavy ton of bricks.

"Ghosts," he states, teeth clenched and hands balling into fists as he stands. "They're going to use Ghosts."

"You can't be serious!" Jazz stares at her brother incredulously as the others exchange glances, mulling over this possibility.

Realizing how serious it is, Dani jumps at Wulf, burying her small frame in his thick fur and green sweater and attempting to hide herself from view. "I don't wanna be used by bad guys again!" she screams.

"Dani be safe," Wulf promises, looking down at her wide blue eyes. "Wulf protect."

"Wulf's right, there's no way you're gonna be used by bad guys again, Dani," Sam adds, walking over and pulling the small girl from her hiding spot to hug her. "I'm gonna protect you too, and so's Danny. We'll make sure that these Organization guys get the hell out of our town."

Mickey smiles, and is about to ask where the Organization would have access to these '_Ghosts_, when the door opens and a large man in a bright orange jumpsuit steps in, accompanied by a petite woman in a blue jumpsuit and odd goggles.

Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton turn to say hi to their kids, but their faces drop when they see the odd array of people in their home. Their daughter, son, his two friends and the odd little girl who claims to be a relative they recognize, but the others?

Wait, are they seeing things, or are there Disney characters in their home? Mickey Mouse? Donald Duck? Goofy?

"What the hell?" Maddie inquires, before her husband jumps to a conclusion about the mysterious people and _'creatures'_.

"GHOSTS!" Jack yells, dropping the duffel bag in his hands, reaching into his jumpsuit and pulling out a device from his suit that _somehow_ compacts and fits. "Fenton Foamer!"

"Dad, no!" Jazz screams, only to be pushed out of the way by her brother, who, unwittingly, transforms in order to blast the green beam of energy from his father's weapon away from his new friends.

The collision between the Fenton Foamer's blast and Danny's ghost-beam lets loose a massive explosion of dust and ectoplasm that scatters around the room, leaving all of its inhabitants dazed.

When it clears, Maddie and Jack are totally lost and confused, finding nothing but green goop and clearing dust in their empty living room. "But…but…they were just here!" Jack whines. "Ghosts!"

"Jack!" Maddie snaps, elbowing him worriedly. "The kids!"

They turn as they hear the door close, and exchange glances before running out the door, bent upon searching the entire town to find the things that kidnapped their children and friends.

When the door slams shut, a loud sigh is heard in the room, and Danny releases his hold on Sam and Jazz, who had held hands with the others one by one in order for his powers to cover them all.

"That was close," Danny breathes, blowing a wisp of white hair out of his face.

"Thank goodness for your invisibility powers," Sam points out, offering him a weak smile. "And, you know, Intangibility, to make sure we didn't get green goop on us."

"What were you thinking?!" apparently, his sister isn't so supportive. She places her hands on her hips, glaring at her brother.

"What do you mean?" he frowns. "I just saved all of us from mom and dad's annoying game of Twenty-thousand questions!"

"You went Ghost, you idiot!" she snaps, smacking his arm. He looks down and notices he is indeed in Ghost Form. When he looks back up at his sister, a sheepish grin adorns his features.

"Oops," he chuckles nervously. "Think they noticed?"

"I hope not!" she retorts.

"What's so bad about your parents noticing?" Kairi asks. "Don't they know you're a Ghost kid?"

"Nope," Danny states, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Kind of an accident with their Ghost Portal invention I never got around to telling them a—THE GHOST PORTAL!"

And with that, he goes Intangible, zooming downwards through the floor.

There is a moment of silence and all those present in the living room blink. Dani is the first to sigh, and she walks over to the center of the room with Wulf, outstretching her hands.

"Grab hold," she states, rolling her eyes as everyone complies. And then she, and Wulf, go Intangible, taking everyone to the basement with them.

* * *

XxXxPhantomxXxXKingdomxXxX

* * *

"This is so not good!" Jazz whines, walking in circles in front of the Ghost Portal, to which the doors are bent open, not allowing it to close. "Mom and dad are gonna freak! How are we gonna explain this to them! They're gonna kill us! They're—"

"Jazz!" Danny shouts, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It's bad enough that the Ghost Portal got attacked on my watch, and that I know it's some freaky guys trying to steal the Ghosts for an army, but, you freaking out is only making it worse."

"Right," she grins sheepishly, nodding her head. "Sorry. I'll shut up now."

"Thanks," he smiles, before turning back to Sora and the others. "I'm sorry you guys. You come here trying to stop these Organization XIII guys from getting back power, and I just handed them the freaking key to its source."

"It's alright," Riku states. "We all make mistakes."

"Besides!" Dani bounces up and down, a huge grin spreading across her features. "This just means we get to go in there, and kick butt together, like before!"

A faint smile tugs at Danny's lips, and he's about to tell her she can't come when Wulf steps in behind the young girl, revealing rows of sharp teeth in his smile. "Danny worried. Wulf keep young one safe," the werewolf states, and Danny nods, smiling his thanks.

"Alright," Sora says brightly, stepping up to the Ghost Portal alongside Danny. Their friends stand behind them, and Jazz waits by the bottom of the stairs, deciding to stay in case their parents return. "Let's go tell Xemnas we say hi."

* * *

XxXxPhantomxXxXKingdomxXxX

* * *

"How many d'you think we've got so far, eh Xaldie?" the man with the eye patch inquires, nudging the other black-cloaked man excitedly.

"Xigbar, how many times must I tell you to call me by my name? It's Xaldin, not Xaldie or any variation. Just _Xaldin_," the man with the dreadlocks sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're beginning to sound as annoying as Axel."

"Aww, don't say that, man!" Xigbar frowns, but is then silenced by an annoyed superior. "Sorry, Xemnas."

"It's not you, Number II," Xemnas states, and Xigbar lights up. "Well, it is, but you're not at the top of my list right now. It's this damned place! It's filled with low-level Ghosts and complete idiots—"

"Like that Box dude a little ways back," Xigbar nods.

"—who have no idea what true battle and war is like. They're only fit to be pawns in my plan," Xemnas sighs. "I need someone stronger. Someone who knows of war and struggle. I need a general."

"How about _partner_, and we'll call it a deal," a voice states, and the three cloaked men turn to come face-to-face with a Ghost with black hair sticking up in an odd, pointed, upside-down horseshoe shape, and who is clothed in a grey suit with a large red cape.

"Who are you?" Xemnas inquires.

"The name's Vlad Masters," he states, hovering in the air towards them. "But in this realm I'm called Plasmius. If you're looking for a Ghost with power and wits, especially for something devious, I'm quite sure I can help."

"In that case…," Xemnas smirks, outstretching his hand towards Vlad, whom he can feel waves of power coming off of. "Welcome to Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII?" Vlad inquires, grinning. "Catchy. So what was this I was hearing about a war?"

"A war against the pure-hearted," Xemnas grins mischievously. "We control the Heartless…"

A small black creature emerges from the shadows at his side, staring up at Vlad with beady yellow eyes. It twitches fiercely, looking almost like a tiny animal having a seizure.

"...but some of our…enemies, have taken out the other half our forces," Xemnas continues, resisting the urge to hit something that arises as he mentions Sora. "We have come here to replenish it with Ghosts."

"We'll you sure came to the right place, and met the right man for the job," Vlad smiles, and before they know it, the three black-cloaked men are being transported in a pink-colored bubble of ecto-energy.

Vlad breaks the bubble as they reach a large building that looks a lot like a prison. Xigbar mentions this, making Vlad laugh.

"That, my dear man, is because it _is _a prison," Vlad laughs maniacally and watches as Xaldin and Xigbar summon their weapons to their hands. Smirking, Vlad brings up his hands defense. "Don't worry. It's not a trick. It's the answer to your problems. It's a _Ghost_ prison. Filled with some of the most dangerous Ghosts in the Ghost Zone."

"Excellent," Xemnas grins, wringing his hands together.

"Of course, Walker won't be happy we're crashing his party," Vlad begins, and the three men respond with their questioning gazes.

"Who?" Xaldin frowns, confused.

"Who cares?! Let's go get us some Ghosts so we can get outta freaksville!" Xigbar announces, striding off towards the prison.

"Oh, Walker's no one important. Just the head of the Prison guard, leader of the security force, and just about the only person in that entire dump with the power to keep outsiders _out_," a female voice scoffs, and the four men turn to look at a nearby cliff – at least it looks like a cliff.

There stands a girl clad in black leather pants, halter top and huge boots. Her skin is pale and _ghostly_ white, and her hair is in stark contrast to this, being aqua blue. Thick black make-up surrounds her eyes, painting small designs down onto her cheeks.

"Who's _she_?" Xigbar frowns.

"Ember McLain," the teenage girl states, hopping off her perch and joining the men. "Rockstar of the Ghost Zone. And one of the few people who know that prison inside and out, as well as all the people locked up in it, or guardin' it."

"Been there a few times, if I remember correctly," Vlad smirks, his voice filled with taunting.

She shifts her gaze to him, glaring. "Yeah. No thanks to the brat _you_ can't handle in Amity Park," she hisses. She notices the confusion that crosses Xemnas face as well as that of his two men, and she smiles. "You've forgotten to tell them about Danny, haven't you, Vladdie? Tsk, tsk, you should know better than to leave out _that_ lovely little fact."

"Who is this Danny of whom you speak?" Xemnas demands, stepping forward.

She looks him up and down, and then scoffs, raising an eyebrow. "Why should I help you?"

"Because, I control unimaginable power that could help you grant any wish," Xemnas states.

"Yeah, right," Ember laughs degradingly. "Look, old man, there's not a superpowered person in this world who could give me my biggest wish, not even the freaking Wish Ghost, Desiree. So unless you plan on inventing a machine to turn Ghosts into humans, which seems the exact opposite of your plans, I suggest you back off."

"Good thing I'm from another world then, my dear," Xemnas smiles handsomely, stepping forward and grasping one of her gloved hands in his. There is a faint black glow that surrounds their clasped hands, and then fades as Xemnas steps away.

The glow spreads all along Ember's body, and she feels an odd tingling sensation fill her as it does. "What…what's going on…? What's happening…?"

"Evolution," Xemnas smiles, and then the shadow covers her entirely, before breaking apart and crumbling away like dust to reveal the same girl as before, seemingly unchanged.

"Uh-huh, and what the hell was that supposed to do?" Ember asks, creating a small ecto-mirror to see that nothing has changed.

"Who were you before?" Xemnas inquires. "Before you became a Ghost?"

"What's it to you?" she retorts defensively.

"I would like to know," he states, stepping closer and looking into the ecto-mirror over her shoulder. His long silver brushes her bare shoulders and she's glad she's a ghost, because that might've been irritating had she been able to feel. "And I would like you to picture your past self in your mind, and concentrate on being her once more."

"Look, you're nice for trying and all with the dark magic stuff, but seriously—"

"Please," he requests, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just try."

"Fine," she sighs, rolling her eyes before closing them. "I…before this…I was…I remember it…I was a normal teen. I was…in a band with my friends and…and we were on tour…we were on a highway and…got run off the road by some crazy dude…crashed in the lake and…."

"Concentrate on who _you_ were," Xemnas whispers, a black glow encircling the hand on her shoulder, and spreading through her body once more.

"Emily…Emily McLain," she states, and suddenly, there is a flash of colors, of senses and of _feelings_ that rush through her. Her eyes blast open, and she gasps when she sees her reflection in the mirror – the reflect of a human girl.

Her aqua hair is once again auburn-colored, and still in a ponytail, but not one that shoots upwards like fire. And her eyes…her faded green eyes have return to their brilliant emerald. And her sheet-white skin? Gone! Gone and replaced by beautifully tanned skin!

"What…how…?" questions attack her brain, and she slowly turns to look at a smiling Xemnas.

"The magic of the netherworlds," Xemnas responds, lifting up a hand that glows with dark magic. "I have given you the gift of humanity. Granted your wish, but allowed you to keep your powers, if ever you feel you would rather be a Ghost again."

"So you mean…," her eyes widen and as she concentrates, she turns into her Ghost self again. "Heh, that little brat ain't the only one anymore."

"Speaking of which…," Xemnas begins, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything I know, everything I can tell you about the brat, his friends, and Walker's prison…just got paid for," she grins mischievously. "You guys stick with me, and Vladdie there, and you'll have one kick-ass army when this is all over."

"Excellent," Xemnas mirrors the mischievous grin, taking her hand and starting off towards the Ghost prison.

* * *

XxXxPhantomxXxXKingdomxXxX

* * *

By the time Danny, Sora and their friends get any signs of life from the Fenton RV's scanner and rush to the source, Walker's prison; it seems they're almost too late.

Down below, the cafeteria roof has been blown off, flecks of dark energy still rising from the edges. In the middle of the cafeteria, Xemnas stands on a table, a large portal of swirling black and purple beside him. Standing at his side are Ember and Vlad.

Xigbar and Xaldin are near, rifling through the crowd of Ghosts to pick the strongest and the best and sending them on through the portal.

Hearing the sounds of the Fenton RV approaching, Vlad grins, looking up into the sky and spotting the very people they'd been expecting. "Xemnas, if you'll do the honors."

The silver-haired man looks up, smirking, and raises his arms, creating a thin dome of black energy around the cafeteria. Thinking its ghost energy, Danny presses on, and the RV slams into the black film, dangerously jolting all its passengers.

"What the heck?" Danny frowns.

"Nice try, Daniel," Vlad grins, aggravating the teen more by using his middle name. "But not good enough."

"Yeah, human stuff only phases through _Ghost_ powers in this world! Dork!" Ember taunts.

Danny glares at her, and phases out of the RV, going Ghost. He stares down at the black shield, and fires off a series of ecto-blasts. They pummel the shield, but don't have enough power to break through entirely.

And just like that, they watch as the last of the prison Ghosts that are "qualified" to go, disappear through Xemnas' dark portal. Then go Xigbar and Xaldin, followed by a series of small "pawn" Ghosts, as Xemnas called them.

"Good luck explaining this one to Jack and your darling mother, Daniel," Vlad cackles, before vanishing through the portal.

"Later, loser!" Ember taunts, and not wanting to spoil the surprise of her humanity, she stays in Ghost form as she too vanishes through the portal.

"I thank you for your assistance with my army. And may the Darkness forever live in your hearts," Xemnas laughs, and then he's gone, through the portal that disappears afterwards.

"No!" Danny yells, flying down to pound his fists against the black energy shield. He lights them up with ghost energy as he goes on relentlessly, until finally, it fades away and Danny crashes into the cafeteria below, landing hard on the table where his enemies had been standing just before. "No…I…I failed…"

"You tried, Danny, and that's what matters," a soft voice tells him, and he looks up to see Sam standing there, a gentle hand placed on his shoulder. Tucker, Dani, Wulf, Sora and the others are with her, offering sympathetic smiles that agree with Sam's words.

"Don't worry, buddy," Sora states, outstretching a hand to help the Ghost Teen to his feet. "You're not the only one who's feeling failure…it was my job to stop Xemnas from ever coming here, or ever _living_ for that matter. And that…that I totally failed…"

* * *

_Author: Second chapter done. Hope you guys like it. A hefty team-up of baddies, don't you think? And...wait...did I just give Ember back human form? Gasp! I did, did! :) Anyway, hope you're liking it so far. You can tell me your thoughts in a review, no? ;)_

**OH!** _And I forgot to mention in the first chapter, that timeline-wise, this is obviously two months after Kingdom Hearts II, as they've said. And in the DP reality, it's somewhere between "D-stabilized" and "Phantom Planet"._

**_All Kingdom Hearts characters are entirely (c) of Squeenix, Nomura and all their partners._**

**_Danny Phantom and his pals are (c) Butch Hartman + Co._**


	3. Reunion of Lost Souls

**Chapter Three: The Reunion of Lost Souls.**

* * *

**_Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven._**

* * *

A warning cry echoes across the mind of a fifteen-year-old boy as he wanders through a sort of dream-like space, full of colors, memories and feelings not at all his own. He sees the face of a girl, his age, with black hair and lavender eyes, sitting on a picnic bench and screaming his name, before everything goes black again.

**Where am I?**

**Who am I?**

_Danny, look out!_

**Danny? Is that my name? No…that…that doesn't sound right…**

_Daniel Fenton, get over here this instant!_

Another image, this time of a teenage girl slightly older than himself with orange hair, and bright blue eyes. She looks mad, and shakes her fist angrily at him…no, _not him_. The person who these memories belong to.

**But, if they're not my memories, why can I see them? What's happening?**

The image of the girl fades, followed by a series of other ones, all equally confusing, and not belonging to him. None of them present him with any answers.

_Dalenix…_

**Huh? Is that…are you calling me? Is that me?**

_Dalenix….you…wake….up…._

A light blinks into view, but it seems so far away, almost too far to reach. The boy squints, looking directly at it and trying to reach out. The words come again, but are distorted and make a broken sentence.

**I…I can't understand you. What…what's going on?**

_Dalenix, it's your time to wake up!_

* * *

XxXxPhantomxXxXKingdomxXxX

* * *

Suddenly, a boy bolts up in bed, his unruly dark brown hair thick with sweat. He looks around the small room, his eyes scanning the posters plastered about the walls. It's dark out, moonlight dancing on the white walls that aren't covered by paper.

"Ugh, that nightmare again," he growls, slamming a fist onto his mattress.

"Aw, c'mon, Dalenix, it was the base of our first meeting, remember?" a sweet voice asks, and he looks up to see a girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair, who wears a simple black dress, step in through a tiny portal of dark magic. "You wandered about the darkness until me and Naminé found you."

"Yeah…," Dalenix nods, shuddering as he remembers drifting about the darkness for such a long time. In reality, it was a day after his other self lost his heart, but…to him it seemed like so much longer. "Thank you, Haruka, for saving me from that…hell."

"Well, it's kind of my job," she smiles, sitting on the edge of his bed as a small black cat with orange highlights leaps into her lap, purring loudly as it rubs affectionately against her hand. "Isn't that right, little adorable Katryxna?"

"Little? Adorable?" Dalenix scoffs. "In the week since my Naming, I have never know Kat to be _little_ or _adorable_."

The cat sitting on Haruka's lap turns to face him, her soft green eyes turning bright red as all the fur on her back raises, flashing all sorts of different colors. She hisses loudly, her sharp teeth growing into fangs.

"See!" he cries, padding backwards on his mattress and pointing at the cat.

"Heh, calm down Kat," the brunette giggles. "Dalenix is just in a bad mood."

"Yeah, because he got woken up by an annoying nightmare," the boy huffs, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, it'll go away soon. The memories only seem to hang around and haunt for the first week or so," Haruka smiles warmly.

"How would you know?" he frowns. "You've been here the same amount of time as me!"

"True," she nods. "But me and Naminé were talking to Demyx about it, and he said it was a week or so before his memories stopped giving him nightmares."

"What about Roxas?" Dalenix asks. "He had his for way longer…and so did Naminé."

"That's right. But don't forget…," she smiles, pointing a reminding finger at the boy. "…they're special. Just like us."

"Yeah…," he sighs. "Our Somebodies are still out there, alive and kicking."

"And giving us hope…of something….better than all this," Haruka states, waving her hand in the general direction of the room.

"What's wrong with my room?" Dalenix frowns.

"Not the rrrrroom," Katryxna yawns, stretching on the girl's lap. "That was obvious."

"Being in Organization XIII," Haruka clarifies, seeing as Dalenix remains perplexed even after the talking cat-demon subtly insulted him. "Being a part of this…plan to bring down the pure-hearted people across the Planets."

"Oh…," Dalenix sighs, finding sincerity and truth in her pale lavender eyes.

"Our Somebodies are part of those pure-hearts. As well as Roxas and Naminé's and…and the Somebodies of just about everyone in the Org!"

"Don't forget," Dalenix reminds her, reaching out to place a hand on her arm. "Not all of the Organization members were able to restore their Somebodies upon Kingdom Hearts being unlocked, remember? There were only a few."

"Right…anyone higher up then Number VII was not able to return their memories to their Somebodies, and are all that is left," Haruka sighs sadly.

"Don't you mean lower?" Dalenix chuckles, making Haruka frown. "They're higher up in authority ranking, but their numbers are lower."

"Oh!" she nods, giggling as her cheeks turn pink. "Right!"

"Yeah…Axel's just at the brink of those who can…who can feel for themselves. Who don't have the memories and thoughts of their Somebodies clouding their heads," Dalenix muses. "Then there's Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Naminé, you and me."

"Thank you for explaining that to me all over again," Haruka giggles, and the boy realizes he's said it all out loud. His cheeks turn pink, and he smiles goofily.

* * *

XxXxPhantomxXxXKingdomxXxX

* * *

"This stuff is awesome!" Dalenix grins, swinging his legs against the brick of the clock tower as he stares down at the sunrise-glazed Twilight Town. He happily licks away at a light blue Popsicle of Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Yeah, I've missed it," Roxas agrees, remembering the countless time spent in Twilight Town with Hayner, Pence and Olette. "Only…none of it was ever real."

"Hey now," Axel nudges him with his elbow, offering a sympathetic smirk. "It wasn't all bad. We had some great times hanging out here, kid."

"Yeah, we did," Demyx nods, stretching back and sighing deeply. He suddenly snaps forward in order to stop his Sea Salt Ice Cream from falling over the edge. "Phew…"

"Hang on…," Dalenix frowns, going over the stories in his head that he's heard from these three in the past week. "Demyx, I don't remember you being—"

"Shut up," the musician whines, making large puppy dog eyes. "Lemme at least pretend like I was part of their cool inner circle thing, okay?"

"Alright then," Dalenix chuckles, shaking his head.

"It's just…weird," Roxas continues, looking out at the town. "After DiZ put me in the simulated version of Twilight Town…I felt so at home, even if it was part of the program. But…all those memories…the Struggle battles, the secret spot, the sandlot, they're all still in my head."

"Wha' 'bout 'em?" Dalenix questions through a mouthful of ice cream.

"If I go into town now, and I go to the secret spot, or the sandlot…my friends won't know me," Roxas sighs, his feet swaying slowly over the edge. "Because the memories I have of them, are with the virtual version of them. The real people here, in Twilight Town, don't share those memories…"

"Well, that's why you have us," Demyx smiles, leaning forward to smile at the blonde. His goofy grin seems contagious, and soon Roxas, Dalenix and even Axel wear it as well, encouraged further when Demyx's leaning position causes light blue ice cream to fall from his Popsicle, creating tiny blotches on his jeans. "Aw, crap!"

"Heh, sucker," Axel grins, shaking his head of long red hair and looking up into the sky. "Alright, my turn for some self-pity and philosophy shit. Do any of you guys…remember what it was like? Well, actually, it's a dumb question seeing as two of you know very well who your Somebodies are…but…"

"I don't," Demyx sighs, and the redhead turns to him. "I don't remember it at all."

"Did you used to? Back when we…," Axel points to a spot on the left side of his crimson red t-shirt, under which beats a heart of his own. "Back when there was nothin' there?"

"I think I might've, for a bit," the dirty blonde shrugs, licking a finger and attempting to rub the ice cream out of his jeans. "But…after a while I just forgot about it. You?"

"No…," Axel shakes his head and Demyx's eyes widen. "For some reason…I can't remember anything. Not one bit. Not now, and not before as a Nobody, and…not even when I was first brought in."

"So how…how did you get your name?" Dalenix inquires, fully aware of the naming process of Nobodies. Somehow, when he'd been pulled from the darkness, he'd had a heart of sorts, so he wasn't a true Nobody. But…Xemnas had still declared he should be named like one. It had happened to Haruka too, the day before him.

"Dunno," the redhead shrugs. "Gonna hafta ask the big boss one of these days."

"Right," Roxas laughs. "Like that'll go over well. 'Boss, who was I before? Who's my Somebody?' 'Why do you want to know?! Are you planning on leaving to find him? I'm not letting you!'"

"Yeah, well, whose fault is that?" Axel teases, elbowing the blonde in the arm. "That right there is the price we all pay for you pissing him off the first time 'round and jumpin' ship. Now, he ain't ever gonna tell me and Larx about our Somebodies if we go asking."

"Wait, did you just say Larxene can't remember her Somebody either?" Demyx inquires, his eyes shinning with mischief. "Oh! Maybe you two were lovers before, who died to save one another, and refused to have the Heartless steal your love's identity, so you renamed yourselves! Oh, wouldn't that be amazing?"

* * *

XxXxPhantomxXxXKingdomxXxX

* * *

"Ah, disgusting, where do you come up with that crap, Naminé?" Larxene purses her lip as she, Naminé and Haruka walk around in the Twilight Town market, doing some pointless window shopping.

"Well, I think it would be romantic," Naminé states, smiling proudly. "Don't you, Haruka?"

"Um, I'm with Larxene on this one, it's a little over the top," Haruka grins sheepishly.

"Oh well," Naminé shrugs. "I'll keep my stories to myself next time."

"Thank god," Larxene mutters.

"You know, you could've just said no when we invited you to come shopping at the market," Haruka laughs, watching as the taller blonde leaps for the nearest bench, stopping to rest her aching feet.

"And stay in the mansion, with all the other _male_ members of Organization XIII, until my brain turns into a sodden puddle of slime like theirs?" Larxene scoffs. "No thank you."

"Not all of them are like that!" Naminé assures the blonde, sitting next to her as Haruka seats herself on the other side.

"Yeah, Dalenix and Roxas are pretty smart!" Haruka puts in.

"Naturally," the older girl mutters, rolling her eyes. The two fifteen-year-old stare at her, dejected. "What? Oh please, like we don't all know why you two are sticking up for them. It's only natural for you to defend your hearts' desires."

"What?!" Both girls nearly fall off their seats, shocked. "Our hearts' desires?!"

"Yeah, that's what I said. What are you deaf?" Larxene grins wickedly, blowing a strand of blonde hair from her face. It's odd to have it down, rather than pressed back with two strands of bangs like normal, but Naminé and Haruka are quite fierce with their will on such things when they want to be. "And anyway, the whole _'not remembering my Somebody'_ thing, it really doesn't bother me."

"It doesn't?" Haruka frowns. "I'd be so annoyed if I didn't know!"

"Yeah, and that's the difference between me and you, kid," Larxene muses. "Among other things. Like me being kind of a Sadist, while you wouldn't hurt a fly. Neither of you would, actually."

"You know that that probably has to do with our Somebodies, right?" Naminé speaks up finally, her pale blue eyes shinning. "This means that, as odd as it is to say, your Somebody must've been kind of a Sadist as well!"

"And that's going to get me far…," Larxene chuckles, shaking her head. "Look, I'm fine not knowing who the heck died to create me in the beginning, and who they were. That means I can make my own decisions, and decide what I want to be, instead of following the path of my Somebody, or being influenced by them."

The two girls exchange glances, wondering if she means them, Dalenix and Roxas. They know that Larxene, much like Axel and Demyx, are aware that the four youngest members of the Org do not agree with the plans to bring way against the pure-hearted people.

"Not that I have anything against that," Larxene adds, seeing their look. The girls smile, looking back to her. "I've just…I've had a long time to think about my past self. I mean…I've had more than a friggen year here, all alone. And I finished caring a long time ago."

"You weren't alone the whole time," Naminé points out. "Just for a bit…wait…not even!"

"What's she talking about?" Haruka whispers, leaning closer to Larxene.

"Although some, like Marluxia, tease me for being the first of the Org that was killed, it isn't true," the blonde answers. "I was the first killed by _Sora_. Not out of all of us."

"Well, who died first then?" Haruka asks, her brow creasing in confusion.

"Vexen," Naminé states simply. "Killed by Axel."

"He…killed another Org member? How does that work?" the brunette inquires, and watches as an emotion she cannot place flashes across Larxene's face.

"Seems there's a bunch of things you can do when you're a traitor," Larxene laughs, but the sound is hollow, and dark. "Vexen died first, at Axel's hands. Then one by one, we were all dispatched by Sora or Riku. Myself, Marly, Lexaeus and Zexion were all a year before Sora completed Castle Oblivion and went to sleep. Afterwards…there was Demyx, Xaldin, Axel sacrificing himself to save Sora, Xigbar, Luxord, Saix, Roxas because he fully phased with Sora, as well as Naminé. And the Superior was last." (1)

"Wow…," Haruka breathes, taking it all in. Questions still burn fresh in her mind at the rising topic of Axel being a traitor, but she suppresses them for now.

"It was not his fault, you know," Naminé states suddenly, and the brunette frowns, the meaning of the blonde's words clearly lost on her. She looks up at Larxene, and she guesses that the older girl understands as she plays with a loose strand of her blonde hair, clearly trying to ignore Naminé. "He didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"I know that," Larxene snaps, dropping her hair and narrowing her eyes at the other girl like she'd insulted her. Then, her gaze softens and she sighs. "I know…"

"His plans were for Marluxia, not you," Naminé continues. "He meant to eliminate Number Eleven, because he was a threat to the Organization's conformity. You…you were caught up in the outcome."

"Because Marly used me like a shield in his plans with Sora," Larxene laughs hollowly again. "Yeah, I got that Red never meant to get me killed."

"Axel got you killed?" Haruka gasps.

"No!" both blondes yell at the same time, one sounding defensive and the other sounding worried that their friend should think such.

"He tried to get Marluxia killed, but my temper kinda got in the way, and Marly knew I wouldn't back down if he taunted my skills at fighting Sora," Larxene clarifies. "So I went after Sora, pissed him off, and…well…got killed."

"So, then, it's not Axel's fault?"

"No," Naminé smiles, shaking her head before she looks back at Larxene. "You—"

"Yes, I got that, thank you," the older blonde sighs, rolling her eyes. "I had a whole friggen year and more to come to that realization, okay?"

"I was going to say that he is afraid," Naminé reveals, and Larxene turns a confused eye towards her.

"Huh?"

"That is why he cannot tell you he is sorry," she goes on. "He is afraid that you'll hate him, and that you will never speak to him again, or try to kill him."

"Kind of hard when he avoids me like a plague, but sure, whatever," Larxene shrugs, acting as if Naminé's words don't strike any chords in her. "Look, if you and the scaredy-cat talk about these kinda things, tell him I don't blame him or something, alright?"

"You sure you can't just tell him yourself?" Naminé smiles.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Larxene snaps.

* * *

XxXxPhantomxXxXKingdomxXxX

* * *

"Mom, c'mon, you had a week, now I have to go!" Danny rolls his eyes as his mother grabs him in another choke-hold hug, eyes tearing up. "Mom!"

"I'm sorry, Danny, but it's not everyday your son tells you he's the Ghost Boy that's been saving our town for almost a year now!" Maddie Fenton sniffles, hugging her boy till he nearly suffocates.

"He normally prefers the term, "Ghost Teen", mom," Jazz laughs, just like everybody else gathered in the small Amity Park clearing.

A week ago, her brother and friends emerged from the Ghost Portal, looking defeated and a heavy shroud of despair following them. Then they'd told her what happened, about how the members from Organization XIII had stolen a whole bunch of Ghosts and that they'd been too late to stop them. Ember and Vlad had even teamed-up with them!!

Sora had then announced they'd have to leave and follow Xemnas and his Organization members in order to stop whatever they were planning. Feeling guilty about the Ghosts and knowing it was his job to bring them back, Danny declared he was going too.

That, had meant telling his parents the hardest thing he'd ever had to tell them. If he was leaving the _Planet_ and would be gone for who knows how long, he wanted his parents to know, instead of having Jazz and his friends cover with some lame excuse.

Upon being told their son had been the Ghost Teen of Amity Park, Danny Phantom, for nearly a year now, the Fentons had _freaked_ (Jack had almost considered going for his Fenton Foamer in hopes of removing the Ghost part of his son until Maddie stopped him).

And then, Danny had to explain he was _leaving_. Of course, this did not suit his mother, who protested fiercely. In the end, Sora helped him explain things, as did King Mickey (Jack got particularly Fenton Foamer-needing at this part) and eventually, it was decided they'd leave a week from then, Danny along for the ride.

So, here they were. The group that had come from another world a week ago on the trail of an evil Organization, along with Sam and her parents, Tucker and his parents, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, Dani, Wulf and even Valerie.

Why were the Mansons and Foleys here, you ask? Or, even, Valerie?

"We'll keep watch over Amity Park while you're gone, Danny," Valerie promises, one of her hands keeping a firm hold on Tucker's arm. _Answer number one. (A/N, and how does this Valerie/Tucker thing happen? Meh, up to your imaginations or something. XD)_

"Yeah, me, Valerie, Wulf and Dani have everything under control here," Jazz nods, before a cough behind her makes her grin sheepishly. "Oh, and mom and dad'll help too."

"I'm helping Danny!" the thirteen-year-old Dani jumps excitedly, jumping to her cousin's side.

"No," Danny shakes his head, and the girl's shoulders fall. "Dani, it's way too dangerous. You're not coming."

"But I'm half-ghost too!" Dani cries indignantly. "I can fight just like you!"

"I'll get Tuck to video tape it on his PDA for you or something, so you can feel you were there too," Sam promises the young girl, only to have Danny place a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. "Excuse me? Danny, that better not be you telling me I can't go."

"Sam, you have to stay here because—"

"Yeah, dangerous, I got that," she snaps, her eyes narrowing. "And that's never stopped me in the year me and Tucker have been fighting Ghosts alongside you, why should it now?"

"Yeah!" Tucker agrees, nodding his head despite Valerie's tightening grip on his arm. "I mean, Danny, c'mon, why do you think our parents are here! They're seeing us off!"

"I...I…," Danny stammers, looking from one best friend to the other and their totally determined faces. A smile tugs at his lips, and finally, he gives in, sighing and nodding. Tucker and Sam give shouts of excitement, high-fiving one another.

Then, they hug their parents (Tucker gives Valerie a tight hug, and a kiss on the cheek as well), before going to stand beside their best friend. Sadly, Dani watches the two go from their group of people staying, to the group of people _leaving_.

She makes up her mind and strides over, much like Sam and Tucker, only to have Danny's hand push against her forehead and stop her movement. "Where do you think you're going?"

"With you," she states proudly. "I told you that already."

"Yeah, and I told you 'no'," he replies. This makes her pout and give him puppy dog eyes. He smirks, shaking his head. "Don't try, it's not gonna work this time."

"Aww, but…but…Danny!" she whines. "I don't wanna be left alone again!"

"You're not," Danny protest, motioning his head towards the group behind her. "You've got all of them."

"But…," Dani begins, leaning forward so that the group staying can't hear her. "You…you and Sam and Tucker…you're my best friends! And I don't wanna stay here without you guys!"

Danny smiles sympathetically, placing his hands on his cousin's shoulders, while someway behind him, the eyes of a certain silver-haired teen widen, a chord of recognition striking within his own heart.

"I promise you Dani, that I will be back as soon as this journey lets me, okay?" Danny swears, staring her right in the eyes. "But…who knows when it comes to Ghosts from the Ghost Zone, right?"

"Fine," the thirteen-year-old huffs, rolling her eyes. "I'll _stay_."

"Good," Danny grins, straightening himself up and ruffling her hair. "Wulf, you take care of her, alright?"

"Yes," the werewolf nods, grinning toothily.

"Alright, I think that means we're ready to go," Danny states, turning to Sora and the others with a sheepish grin. "Sorry it took so long."

"It's okay, I was like that with my best friend back home," Kairi smiles warmly, before clapping her hands together and looking around. "So, let's go then!"

She and Sora exchange glances before zooming off towards the Gummi Ship, racing one another. Donald, Goofy and King Mickey (after a thank you to those of Amity Park) follow, as well as Danny, Sam and Tucker after one last round of goodbyes.

Riku hangs back, his gaze lingering on Dani as her eyes water, before he too turns towards the Ship. The only difference between his entrance and those of his friends is that as Riku places his left foot on the bottom of the ramp, his right foot "accidentally" kicking a panel on the outside of the ship.

The panel pops open to reveal a small storage compartment and Riku pretends he doesn't notice this, getting aboard.

Dani, however, _definitely_ notices and a large grin spreads across her face…

* * *

I thank the people who reviewed the FIRST chapter: **Shining Zephyr**, **Permanent Chaos** and Alexi. You guys are great. However, I post the third chapter today, in hopes of getting those who read the story (those nice little Stats pages DO show me how many hits I get per chapter) to REVIEW. I really like this story, and I look forward to writing it, but motivation dies out when it appears that no one reads. Seriously, Story Alerts are great, but, reviews are even better, even just a little "nice chapter" or "update soon! :)".

Thanks,

- Always.


	4. Flight of the Fittest

**_Chapter Four: Flight of the Fittest._**

* * *

**_Some people are making such thorough preparation for rainy days that they aren't enjoying today's sunshine._**

* * *

"It's just not right!" Haruka declares, her pale blue eyes scanning the faces of the three teens before her. "Xemnas has…he's gone and stolen all those souls and…_Ghosts_. It was bad enough with the Heartless and Nobodies but…ghosts? He's got people there!"

"And what were Nobodies and Heartless but more facets of people, like soulless shells and darkened hearts?" Naminé inquires.

"Maybe, but at least they didn't look like people!" the brunette reasons, and the cat curled up her lap agrees with her, kick-starting a loud purr.

"Haru, calm down, it's not like they're living, breathing people anymore," Dalenix chuckles, only to have his grin drop when she turns on him, incredulous stare painted across her face.

"How can you say that?!" she shrieks. "Because of your Somebody, you're Half-Ghost too! Does that mean you're _half_ a living, breathing person? Because that's just dumb!"

"Dumb means you can't talk," Naminé reminds her, but her comment gets totally ignored as her friend prefers to keep her angry gaze on Dalenix, who wishes he could shrink further in his seat than he is already.

"Look, Haru, I'm sorry, I just thought…oh never mind," he rolls his eyes, knowing that once the girl gets her mind set on an opinion there is _no_ way to deter her. Naminé smiles, watching the two in their banter.

Suddenly, a hand comes to intertwine around hers, and she looks up to see Roxas standing there, watching them as well. A slight blush creeps onto his cheeks, and hers, as neither is quite used to these…_feelings_ they have. But steadily, they're getting the hang of it.

"So, what did you find out?" Dalenix asks him, attempting to avoid any further argument with the girl wearing a black dress before him.

"Just telling us what we'd already guessed – he's building an army. An army of Ghosts and Heartless made of the darkest Hearts he could find," Roxas sighs, sitting down on the small sofa of the mansion library. "He, Xigbar and Xaldin went to another World yesterday…someplace called Amity Park—"

"What?!" Dalenix and Haruka yell together, eyes wide.

"You…know it?" Roxas frowns, and the two brunettes exchange glances, thinking a moment.

"_We_ don't but…," Haruka leans closer, not wanting this to escape their circle. "_They_ live there. Our Somebodies…Samantha and Daniel."

"Why…why would Xemnas…," Naminé trails off, looking to Roxas for answers.

"Wait," Dalenix interrupts the blonde before he can even start. "Ghosts. Xemnas wants an army of Ghosts, to replace the Nobodies he lost…Amity Park, that world is divided in two. Those of the living; and those of the dead - in the Ghost Zone."

"So that's where he got all the Ghosts from," Roxas shakes his head. "I saw some of them…they're…kinda freaky – no offence Dalenix."

"None taken, I've only got half their freaky-genes anyway."

"He's got all sorts of them, apparently. Pawns that are kind of like the little twitchy Heartless guys that look like disfigured puppies with yellow eyes, y'know, low-level stuff," Roxas continues. "But then he's got some other Ghosts…real powerful ones. And…two of them…they're working alongside him, like, _partners_."

"That, doesn't sound good," Naminé points out.

"Do the names Vlad Plasmius or Ember McLain mean anything to you?" he asks, looking towards Dalenix and Haruka. "Xemnas introduced them real quick, but I have no idea who they are…"

They exchange glances, and frown, attempting to delve into memories that are almost all faded away by now. "Um…," Haruka scrunches her brow, thinking hard as she closes her eyes. And then, something happens to the cat on her lap.

Katryxna stands, on her hind legs, and morphs. Before they know it, an action-figure-sized girl stands on Haruka's lap, with aqua hair and faded green eyes, wearing leather everything, and big huge boots. A guitar is slung across her back.

"That's her!" Roxas points, and Haruka opens her eyes, gasping at the little figurine on her lap.

"What…what just h-happened?" she stammers.

Suddenly, she loses her concentration on the image in her mind and the figure reverts back to a cat, which shakes its head and returns to a position on four paws rather than two.

"Not quite used to that yet," Katryxna purrs, shaking herself free of the odd feeling.

"Used to what?!" Haruka exclaims. "What was _that_?"

"Did the Superrrrior not explain the powerrrrs you possess when you Awoke?" the cat asks, and slowly, Haruka shakes her head, her mouth still hanging open much like the other three. "I am a Shapeshifterrrrr, and you have the ability to contrrrrrol my shapes."

"So, you can like, turn into anything?" Haruka frowns.

"Not exactly, only things that arrrrrrrre alive. And since yourrrrr abilities are so new, the choices arrrrrrrre limited," the cat smiles, showing off her pointed teeth.

"That's…so weird," the girl states, before smiling. "But so cool!"

"It may prrrrrrove useful when we flee this horrrrid mansion," Katryxna states, lying back down on Haruka's lap, curling up and closing her green eyes.

"Huh?" all four teens frown, looking at the cat. "Flee?"

"Is that not what you arrrrrrrre planning?" she asks, opening one eye to look at them with.

"Um…," Roxas pauses, looking at the others, who shrug.

"I would think so," the cat replies, closing her eyes again. "Since you do not wish to be part of this warrrrrr."

"It feels weird saying this, but I think the cat's right," Dalenix chuckles, looking at the others.

"I've done it once before, Naminé has _twice_," Roxas nods slowly, a decision settling in his mind.

"I think we can do it again," she adds, gripping his hand tightly and smiling at the others. "That is, if it's what we really want."

"We don't want to wage a war against our Other Selves," Haruka points out, and they all nod. So, she sighs, shrugging. "Why not…look for them? We know who they are….and…and I think that maybe, if we try real hard…."

"We can find them," Dalenix answers, smiling brightly.

Unbeknownst to the four teens and talking cat, not too far away and around the hallway corner, an Organization member overhears their plan, and his face saddens over the thought of having his best friend leave him _again_.

* * *

XxXxPhantomxXxXKingdomxXxX

* * *

"Hold on to your seats!" Donald yells, pulling the pilot stick upwards on the Gummi Ship, in an attempt to level out their shooting vehicle. There hadn't been this much turbulence entering Hollow Bastion's space field last time, had there?

"This is insane!" Danny grins, having the time of his life as he sits at one of the cannons. He looks over his shoulder at Sora, who mans the other weaponry, and gives him a thumbs up. "It's way better than the Fenton RV!"

"That's because this is from another world," Sam reminds him, smiling as she watches her ecstatic friend. "And, the RV is another stupidly-named invention of your dad's."

"Sam, everything Danny's dad invents is stupidly-named," Tucker laughs, his eyes glued to his PDA as he plays his video game rather than watching the space world outside.

That is of course, until turbulence causes a not-so-gentle landing.

"Dude…," Danny mutters some twenty minutes later when the group clambers out of the Gummi Ship, to which the tail end is slightly smoking. "…that was _not_ cool."

"Where…are we?" Tucker inquires, looking around. Around them is nothing but mostly barren wasteland of an odd color, with patches of pale yellow flowers growing here and there. In the distance a great, broken castle looms, and close behind them is what seems to be a town.

"Welcome to Hollow Bastion," Sora grins, only to be elbowed by Kairi. "What?"

"That's Radiant Garden, remember?" she scolds him. "Hollow Bastion just…sounds a lot less nice of a homeworld than Radiant Garden."

"Homeworld?" Sam frowns. "This is where you guys are from?"

"Us?" Sora shakes his head. "No, just Kairi. It's…a long story."

"One that you're not gonna have time for, cuz you got a lotta people waitin' to see yoooooooooou!" a perky female voice states, as someone drops from above on a parachute. The young girl lands, flicks her parachute away and holds a hand to her mouth, looking like she's going to hurl.

She shakes off whatever feeling it was, and straightens up, giving everybody a peace sign. "Sorry, air sickness," she reveals, giggling a tiny bit.

She wears knee-high grey boots with yellow straps, white socks beneath those and up past her knees, short beige shorts with tons of little pouches attached to them, and a purple sleeveless shirt. She's also got a finger-less glove going all the way to her elbows on her right arm, which matches the color of her shirt.

"Whoa," her eyes widen when she sees the amount of people that got out of the Gummi Ship. She looks upwards in thought, seemingly counting something on her fingers, before looking back at them with a large grin. "There's _way_ more of you than I remember!"

"Heh, Yuffie, these are our new friends," Sora states, pointing out the three teens from Amity Park. "This is Danny, and his friends Sam and Tucker. Guys, this is—"

"Master Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi!" she exclaims excitedly. "Man, you world-saving teens must grow on trees or something back home, huh?"

"Actually, they're from the world I was telling you about," King Mickey states, and Yuffie's eyes widen again.

"No way!" she hops up and down, before launching herself at Sora and Danny, grabbing their arms, and taking off towards the town. "C'mon! The others are gonna be psyched!"

* * *

XxXxPhantomxXxXKingdomxXxX

* * *

"Hey, everybody, told ya it was Sora's ship we saw!" Yuffie exclaimed as the large group walked into a small building, coming face-to-face with a large super computer, and a bunch of people.

"You're back!"

"Hey, kid."

"The hell've you done to my ship?!"

"Ah, my magical protégé."

"Got any new treasure-hunting for the Gullwings? Do ya? Do ya?"

In the following couple of minutes, so much information was passed around the room it almost made Danny's head hurt, but knowing that his friends were along for the ride, and that the world back home, and possibly others, depended on him, he managed to wrap his head around things that were said.

They were introduced to a series of people, who had personalities ranging from the calm flower girl, to the hardened warrior pilot, all of whom made up the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee.

Aerith Gainsborough – the calm, serene and level-headed healer who had planted all the beautiful flowers they'd seen on the outskirts of town. Ripples of brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, as her emerald eyes reflected nothing but beauty and sincerety.

Leon (formerly known as Squall Leonhart) – the gruff, at most times silent, and experienced leader of the HBRC. His long shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes, along with the thin scar across his face were only the smallest indications of his hard persona.

Cid Highwind – the ingenious pilot who created and worked on the Gummi Ship (and who was not happy about the 'itsy bitsy' crash landing). His blonde hair was cut military-style, and his pale blue eyes were narrowed at the group.

Merlin – a magician who, naturally, those from Amity Park knew of, because he too had been in the cartoons and movies they'd watched growing up. He was also the one who had given Sora his magic, and taught him all about them. His long white hair and beard shimmered with magic.

And finally, the Gullwings – three small sprite girls, Yuna, Rikku and Paine, each with different personalities but all with one love – treasure. Yuna, the da-facto leader of their small trio and a girl with a big heart, her chin-length brown hair flipped outwards and contrasting with her one blue eye and one green eye. Rikku, the hyper and overly-happy blonde with long hair in a ponytail and scattered braids, as well as emerald green eyes containin the Al-Bhed swirl. And Paine, the silent and shadowy girl with spiky grey hair and unnatural red eyes.

And of course, after being introduced to them, the Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden-dwellers had been introduced to Danny, Sam and Tucker, and my how they'd been awed by the half-ghost kid and his friends.

"So, Organization XIII really has reformed, hasn't it?" Leon inquired some time later, when discussing what had happened in Amity Park and the Ghost Zone.

"Seems that way," King Mickey nods, his little round ears bouncing with the movement. "And it appears they've stolen a lot of Ghosts from Danny, Sam and Tucker's world for an army of Ghosts and Heartless."

"It's all my fault," Danny states, making his best friends roll their eyes and sigh.

"Danny, how many times to we have to tell you it's not your fault?" Sam sighs, gently touching his arm. "We all had a job to do: stop the Ghosts from getting off our planet, and we failed. _All_ of us, not _just_ you. So stop blaming yourself."

"Yeah, you're no fun when you're all mopey," a voice giggles, and Danny eyes widen as he whirls around to find his cousin standing just inside the doorway, leaning against the frame. "What?"

"What the heck are you doing here?" he questions, eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you to stay home!"

"Yeah…well…you're not the boss of me!" Dani yells, standing her ground, before her angry face fades away, replaced by an excited look as she bounces happily, motioning everywhere around the room with a flailing arm. "Besides, stay home and miss all this cool stuff? No way!"

"My question would be how did she get here?" Sam frowns, tapping her chin in thought. "Maybe she snuck onto the ship behind us…who was last to board?"

All eyes turned to Riku, who blew a strand of silver hair out his face, looking nonchalant about everything. "What? Why's everyone looking at me funny?"

"Duh, cuz they think you helped me get on the ship!" Dani replies, laughing. "Which is silly. I mean, it's not your fault your foot hit that weird panel thingie on the way in!"

"The storage panel?" Cid asks, narrowing his eyes at Riku for kicking his precious ship.

"Yeah! That thingie!" the girl nods, walking into the room. "That's what his foot hit!"

"Great…," Riku sighs, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Nice going, kid."

"What?" she frowns. "What's going on?"

"I told her she couldn't come!" Danny yells, attempting to look intimidating despite Riku being at least a head taller than him. "I told her it was dangerous and that she had to stay home! And look what you did! You let her come here, and be a part of something that—"

"Danny," Riku sighs, cutting him off. "Look, I know you're mad. But you gotta get why I did it. You saw her when we left – she looked miserable. And…what she said about being alone, and missing those she felt the closest to. I know what it feels like."

He pauses, glancing towards Sora and Kairi. "For a long time I was apart from my best friends, alone, and lost in the darkness. I know Dani wasn't going to be like that, but I can relate to the feeling of loneliness she was going to experience. I was fifteen when I had to deal with it, she's twelve—"

"Thirteen!" Dani yells indignantly.

"—thirteen, which means it'll be a hell of a lot more unpleasant," Riku states. "Please, you have to understand that I did it to keep her from feeling that way."

Danny frowns, taking this in, and glances at his cousin, who smiles innocently, putting on the cutest face she could possibly muster.

"I just…I want to keep you safe," Danny sighs, his shoulders drooping. He glances towards Sam and Tucker as well. "All of you."

"Your friends already told you they'll stay alongside you," Riku points out, before taking a step back and placing a hand on Dani's shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I'll watch out for her. After all, it's my fault she's here."

"I…," Danny pauses, this time falling prey to the adorable look his cousin is sending his way. Finally, after thinking about it, he sighs and nods. "Alright."

"Yes!" Dani grins, hopping up and down excitedly. She goes Ghost and proceeds to fly around the room, whooping for joy. Her attitude brings a smile to everyone in the room.

"You better keep her safe," Danny states, looking at Riku. "If _anything_ happens to her."

"It won't," he nods. "And if it does, you can personally go Ghost and kick my ass."

"Agreed," the Ghost Teen nods.

"Hey, cous, look at me!" Dani exclaims, doing loop-de-loops through the air.

"I like her, Yunie!" Rikku tells her own cousin. "She's hyper!"

"And cute, Rikku, don't forget that she's—" Yuna stops mid-sentence, gasping as her eyes find the doorway and the person standing there.

"Omigosh!" the blonde sprite exclaims, tapping her cousin on the shoulder and pointing at the person. "Is that who I think it is? Is it? Is it? IS IT?!"

"Tidus?" Kairi, Riku and Sora frown, turning to find their friend standing there. "What the…?"


End file.
